


Pigtails!

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-04
Updated: 2006-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen puts Jared's hair into pigtails. Sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pigtails!

**Author's Note:**

> Written because of [THIS PICTURE](http://pics.livejournal.com/kashmir1/pic/0037a1c8) and some speculation by [](http://kueble.livejournal.com/profile)[**kueble**](http://kueble.livejournal.com/) and myself that the pigtails would make good 'handles.' Beta-ed by the loverly [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**. For my fic wife with love. ♥

Jared was eating an apple and going over his lines for that afternoon, all the while absently bitching about the constant flop of his hair into his eyes. Jensen was sitting on the other end of the couch, a sheaf of script pages in his hand and his ball cap propped on his knee. He raised an eyebrow at Jared's bitching, oddly satisfied in the knowledge that his own hair was merely rumpled and soft looking after being under the hat all morning.

"C'mere then, Princess Padalecki. We can put it in some pigtails for ya," Jensen said, eyes glittering in the dim light of the trailer.

Jared eyed him, trying to gauge his seriousness even as he asked, "Dude. Are you for real?"

Jensen gave him the eyes again and Jared snickered, getting out in between small chuckles, "Come on dude. Pigtails?"

Jensen leaned closer. "Come on, Jare. No one will see. It's a closed set today and I know your hair is driving you nuts. I also know you have some scrunchies left in here." He waggled his eyebrows and Jared felt his temperature increase twenty degrees at the memory of Jensen's mouth wrapped around his cock, violet scrunchie tight around the base of his cock, staving off his orgasm.

"You're a cruel man, Ackles," he muttered, getting up awkwardly to accommodate his hard-on to grab the pigtail holders from inside his tiny bathroom.

He came back and handed Jensen a brush and the scrunchies, sitting in front of him on the floor. Jensen started brushing Jared's hair gently and soon, Jared felt his eyes slip closed, soothed by Jensen's light touches with both the brush and his rough fingers. He felt some slight tugging then the absence of Jensen's hands on him.

"All done," Jen said, grabbing onto the two pigtails and jerking Jared's head around a little. "Lookit here. I got me some handles now. Why don't you suck my cock, bitch." The tone of his voice indicated he was only half joking.

Jared nudged Jensen's hands away then turned so he was kneeling in front of him, ridiculous hot pink scrunchie clutched in his hand. He winked at Jensen then went to work opening his jeans, Jensen's cock already hard and leaking. Jared worked Jensen's jeans and boxers down to his knees, his red swollen cock swaying up towards the thin line of hair on his lower stomach. Jared licked his lips then slowly, carefully wrapped the scrunchie around the base of Jen's cock, watching in delight as Jen threw back his head, hissing, one hand clutching at the sofa behind him, the other rubbing absently on his stomach, right above his dick.

"Jare... don't tease me, man. Suck me off," he rasped out, making Jared's own cock leap in his pants.

Jared licked his lips and bent down, swirling his tongue over Jen's wet slit, tonguing the pre-come and then sliding over the shaft with no warning, swallowing him down. Jensen let out a cut off shout and arched up off the sofa, choking Jared a little. His eyes watered and he placed his cast against Jensen's hip, the scratchy plaster scraping at his skin, holding him in place. Jensen's hands made their way back to Jared's pigtails and he didn't tug or jerk, just held on as Jared started to bob his head, sucking and licking and making all sorts of obscene noises as he blew Jensen.

Jared could feel the tension in Jen's thighs, knew he was close. Knew how good it felt when Jensen had finally slid the scrunchie off his dick that night. Jared had thought he was going to come forever. He swallowed Jensen down once, twice, three more times before pulling off with a slick pop, observing the glittering jade slits of Jensen's eyes locked on him. Jared smirked, giant hand wrapping around the base of Jensen's dick, pulling the scrunchie off and jacking him rough, needing him to come. Jensen's eyes slammed shut and he whined in his throat and arched. He clutched at Jared's head tighter and whimpered when Jared bent down to gently tongue his slit again. He came with a sigh of Jared's name, painting Jared's lips and cheeks and chin with his hot come.

Jensen sat there panting, watching Jared with fucked out eyes. He thumbed some of the come off of Jared's cheek, offering it up to Jared's mouth to suck off. He took it in and laved Jensen's thumb, moaning at the taste bursting on his tongue. He opened his eyes, not having remembered closing them and caught Jensen smirking at him.

"Dude, if I knew I'd get the best blow job of my life just by putting your hair in pigtails, I'da done that AGES ago."

Jared smirked and climbed into Jensen's lap. He rubbed his hard-on into Jensen's stomach. "Yeah, yeah. Real funny. Now, you gonna help me out here, or just sit there and look all pretty, Mister Ackles? We only have about a half hour till we have to be on set."

Jensen licked his lush bottom lip and smiled, palming Jared's hard cock. "Sure thing, Jare. Just hand over that scrunchie."


End file.
